wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera/I/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera Tak więc wykonawca testamentu Kamylk-Paszy, Ben-Omar, i jego dependent stawili się na umówionem miejscu. Można się było spodziewać, że nie zapomną o terminie. Już od dni kilku byli w Suez i czekali z wielką niecierpliwością. Ale na dany przez pana Antifera znak ani Julian, ani Gildas Trégomain nie ruszyli się z miejsca. Wszyscy trzej wydawali się bardzo zajęci rozmową. Ben-Omar przysunął się do nich, przybierając zwykłą swą uniżoną postawę. Lecz pan Antifer udawał, że go nie widzi. – Nareszcie przybywasz pan, odezwał się Egipcyanin, starając się nadać głosowi dźwięk jak najprzyjemniejszy. Pan Antifer odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na niego badawczo, jakby go nie poznał. – Panie… to ja… to ja… powtarzał, kłaniając się notaryusz. – Co za ja? zapytał pan Antifer. Dobrze, że nie dodał jeszcze: – Czego chce ode mnie ten cudak?… ta zasuszona mumia? – Ależ to ja, Ben-Omar… notaryusz z Aleksandryi… Czy pan mnie nie poznaje? – Czy my znamy tego pana? zapytał pan Antifer, zwracając się do swoich towarzyszy podróży. – Zdaje mi się, że znamy, odpowiedział Gildas Trégomain, który się litował, patrząc na pomięszanie notaryusza. Jeżeli się nie mylę, pan nazywasz się Ben-Omar, z którym mieliśmy przyjemność spotkać się w Saint-Malo… – Prawda, masz słuszność, odpowiedział pan Antifer, jak gdyby dopiero w tej chwili poznał zjawiającą się przed nim postać. Przypominam sobie… Bon-Omar? czy Ben-Omar? – Tak, to ja nim jestem właśnie… – A cóż pan tu robisz? – Jak to co robię? Czekam przecież na pana, panie Antifer!… – Pan czekasz na mnie? powtórzył pan Antifer z doskonale udanem zdumieniem. – Bez wątpienia… Czy pan zapomniałeś, że mieliśmy się spotkać w Suezie? – Spotkać? A to w jakim celu? pytał znowu pan Antifer, odgrywając wybornie swą rolę. – W jakim celu?… Ależ testament Kamylk-Paszy… te miliony… wysepka… – Zdaje mi się, że mógłbyś pan powiedzieć: moja wysepka, przerwał pan Antifer. – No, tak, pańska wysepka… widzę, że pamięć wraca panu po trosze. Wszak w testamencie położono warunek, abym ja… – Wiem już, wiem, panie Ben-Omar. Żegnam pana! Nie powiedział „do widzenia” i ruchem ręki dał znak towarzyszom, ażeby poszli za nim. Ale notaryusz zatrzymał go jeszcze. – Gdzie panowie zamieszkają podczas swego pobyt w Suezie? zapytał. – W pierwszym lepszym hotelu, mruknął pan Antifer. – A może w tym samym hotelu, gdzie mieszkam ja z moim dependentem Nazimem? – Czy w tym, czy w innym, wszystko jedno! Nie warto się o to troszczyć na te dwadzieścia cztery godziny jakie mamy przepędzić tutaj. – Dwadzieścia cztery godziny? powtórzył z niepokojem Ben-Omar. Więc pan nie dojechałeś jeszcze do celu swej podróży? – Nie, nie dojechałem jeszcze, odpowiedział pan Antifer, jeszcze pozostaje nam jedna przeprawa…. – Przeprawa? zawołał notaryusz, blednąc tak, jak gdyby czuł już pod stopami kołysanie okrętu. – Popłyniemy teraz na okręcie Oxus, który nas przewiezie do Bombay…. – Do Bombay? z przerażeniem powtórzył notaryusz. – Okręt odpływa z Suezu pojutrze; niech zatem pan sobie zamówi na nim miejsce, ponieważ towarzystwo pana jest dla nas nieuniknione…. – Gdzież więc znajduje się ta wysepka? zapytał z rozpaczą notaryusz. – Jest tam, gdzie jest, panie Ben-Omar! Tu pan Antifer na dobre już pożegnał notaryusza i udał się do najbliższego hotelu, wraz z Julianem i Trégomain. Za nimi zaniesiono pakunki, które nie były zbyt liczne. W kilka chwil później Ben-Omar spotkał się ze swoim mniemanym dependentem Nazimem, a baczny spostrzegacz zauważyłby z pewnością, że dependent przyjmuje zwierzchnika bez należytego uszanowania. Gdyby nie chęć zysku, gdyby nie ów przyobiecany procent jeden od sta, a przytem obawa gniewu Sauka, Ben-Omar wyrzekłby się był z radością i testamentu Kamylk-Paszy i wysepki, na której poszukiwanie trzeba było dążyć przez lądy i morza. Tymczasem pan Antifer, jak to już wspominaliśmy, nie był wcale zaciekawiony widokiem nieznanych krajów, jakie przebywał. Zajęty jedynie celem, do którego dążył, nie słuchał nawet objaśnienia Juliana, który mu tłómaczył, że Suez Arabowie nazywali niegdyś Soueys, a Egipcyanie Kleopatris. – To dla mnie rzecz obojętna, rzekł, i nie słuchał nawet dalszej rozmowy, jaką wiedli ze sobą dwaj jego towarzysze. Nie pomyślał również o zwiedzeniu miasta. Julian jednak postanowił skorzystać ze sposobności i poszedł obejrzeć stare meczety, place i targi, z których najciekawszym jest targ zbożowy. Widział również dom nad morzem, gdzie mieszkał generał Bonaparte. Miasto, mające wówczas z piętnaście tysięcy mieszkańców, nie odznaczało się wzorowym porządkiem. Julian wspólnie z Trégomainem przebiegali ulice i uliczki, zwiedzili przystań, w której mogło się pomieścić pięćset okrętów i uchronić się tym sposobem od północnych i północno-zachodnich wichrów, wiejących tu bardzo często. Miasto Suez, nawet przed projektem przekopania kanału, prowadziło handel morski; położone nad zatoką tegoż nazwiska, która się ciągnęła pomiędzy wybrzeżem Egiptu, a międzymorzem, na przestrzeni stu ośmdziesięciu sześciu kilometrów, miasto panuje niejako nad morzem Czerwonem i rozwój jego, choć powolny, zdaje się być zapewniony. Podczas, gdy towarzysze pana Antifera zwiedzali miasto, on nie oddalał się z wybrzeża, mając zamiar użyć tu przechadzki. Wprawdzie widział, że ciągle ktoś go pilnuje, to Nazim, to Ben-Omar, ale żaden z nich nie przysuwał się do niego, a pan Antifer udawał, że nie dostrzega tej narzuconej wbrew jego woli opieki. Siedząc na ławce, wzrokiem ścigał przestrzeń morza Czerwonego, i nieraz pod wpływem gry wyobraźni, zdawało mu się, że widzi wysepkę, swoją wysepkę, wyłaniającą się z mgły oddalenia… Był to zapewne miraż, to cudowne zjawisko optyczne, ukazujące się często na tych piasczystych wybrzeżach. Nareszcie 11 marca rano, okręt Oxus gotowy był do drogi, zaopatrzywszy się w ładunek węgla, jaki był potrzebny do przebycia oceanu Indyjskiego, licząc na kilka koniecznych odpoczynków. Pan Antifer, Julian i Gildas Trégomain o świcie już znaleźli się na pokładzie okrętu, a wkrótce za nimi podążyli również Ben-Omar i Sauk. Oxus wypłynął na pełne morze o godzinie jedenastej przed południem. Świeży, północno-zachodni wiatr wróżył, że zamieni się na zachodni. Ponieważ podróż miała trwać ze dwa tygodnie, Julian zamówił kajutę na trzy osoby, wygodną do spania i do wypoczynku w dzień. Sauk i Ben-Omar zajęli inną kajutę. Pan Antifer postanowił, jak najmniej z nim się spotykać, a mianowicie tylko tyle, o ile zmuszała go do tego konieczność; to też ze zwykłą sobie otwartością niedźwiedzia morskiego rzekł do notaryusza: – Panie Ben-Omar, musimy podróżować razem, ale nie potrzebujemy być ciągle ze sobą… Możemy trzymać się zdaleka… Dość będzie, jeśli pan będziesz obecny, gdy ja obejmę w posiadanie skarby; po dopełnieniu zaś tej formalności, mam nadzieję, że się już nie spotkamy więcej ani w tem ani w przyszłem życiu. Dopóki Oxus płynął wzdłuż zatoki, zasłonięty przez wyniosłość międzymorza, żegluga była tak spokojna, jak gdyby płynęli po powierzchni jeziora. Ale gdy wydostali się na morze Czerwone silne podmuchy wiatru, wiejące od równin Arabii, zaczęły wstrząsać okrętem, narażając na cierpienia wielu podróżnych. Nazim był zdrów zupełnie, jak również pan Antifer, jego siostrzeniec i Gildas Trégomain, którego silne zdrowie naprawiało w oczach pana Antifera opinię o marynarzach żeglujących po wodach słodkich. Jeden tylko notaryusz odcierpiał za wszystkich. Przez cały czas trwania przeprawy ani razu nie ukazał się na pokładzie. Trégomain, litując się nad nim, odwiedził go kilka razy. Pan Antifer, który nie mógł przebaczyć Ben-Omarowi tego, że chciał mu ukraść wiadomość o szerokości geograficznej, wzruszał tylko ramionami, gdy Gildas Trégomain rozczulał się przy opowiadaniach o chorobie nieszczęśliwego Ben-Omara. – Cóż się tam dzieje z Ben-Omarem? zapytał jednego dnia pan Antifer. – Bardzo chory, odparł Trégomain, mógłbyś go choć raz odwiedzić, mój przyjacielu! – Nic z tego, odwiedzę go chyba wtedy, gdy duch przestanie się w nim kołatać, odpowiedział ze śmiechem pan Antifer. Trégomain umilkł, bo wiedział, że nie przekona upartego człowieka. Ale o ile notaryusz nie przeszkadzał naszym podróżnym o tyle nieznośnym się stawał Nazim, szczególniej dla pana Antifera. Nie dlatego, aby mu narzucał swoją obecność, bo i na cóż ona przydaćby się mogła, skoro nie mogliby się porozumieć, nie rozmawiając jednym i tym samym językiem, ale z tego względu, że mniemany dependent śledził wzrokiem każdy jego ruch, a nawet wyraz twarzy. Zdawało się, że postępuje podług tajemnych poleceń, otrzymanych od swego zwierzchnika. Pan Antifer byłby go z przyjemnością wrzucił w morze. Zegluga po morzu Czerwonem była dość przykra, chociaż nie nastały jeszcze nieznośne upały letnie. Piętnastego marca Oxus znalazł się w miejscu najwęższem cieśniny Bab-el-Mandeb. Gdy minęli wyspę angielską Périm, dostrzegli na wybrzeżu afrykańskiem pawilon francuski, powiewający nad fortecą Obock. Potem okręt wpłynął w zatokę Aden i zarzucił kotwicę w porcie tegoż nazwiska. Aden, to jeden więcej klucz ponad morzem Czerwonem, który dzierży w dłoni Wielka Brytania, ta doskonała i zabiegliwa gospodyni. Za pośrednictwem portu Aden i wyspy Périm, która stanowi tu drugi Gibraltar, Wielka Brytania strzeże wejścia do tego kanału, długiego na sześćset mil, który prowadzi do oceanu Indyjskiego. Chociaż port Aden jest w części zamulony piaskiem, posiada jednak przystań obszerną i wygodną, która znajduje się we wschodniej stronie portu, a w zachodniej obmurowaną przestrzeń, przeznaczoną do budowy lub naprawy okrętów. Anglicy objęli port w posiadanie w roku 1823. Miasto w jedenastym i dwunastym wieku znajdowało się już w stanie kwitnącym i było ważnym punktem handlowym na Wschodzie. Aden ma trzydzieści tysięcy mieszkańców, a kiedyś przez dwadzieścia cztery godzin znajdowało się w posiadaniu Francyi, zdobyte przez śmiałych żeglarzy starożytnej Armoryki. Pan Antifer nie wysiadał wcale na ląd; gniewała go niesłychanie ta przymusowa zwłoka w podróży. Jeden tylko Ben-Omar był zadowolony, gdyż mógł wyjść choć trochę na pokład, był jednak tak osłabiony, że zaledwie wlókł nogi za sobą. – Ah! to pan, panie Ben-Omar? odezwał się z szyderstwem pan Antifer. Doprawdy, z trudnością pana poznałem!.. Zdaje mi się, że nie doczekasz pan końca tej podróży… Gdybym był na pana miejscu, pozostałbym w Aden… – Bardzobym tego pragnął, cichym głosem odpowiedział nieszczęśliwy notaryusz. Kilka dni odpoczynku wróciłoby mi siły i gdyby pan chciał zaczekać na odpłynięcie następnego okrętu…. – Bardzo mi przykro, panie Ben-Omar, że nie mogę zadość uczynić pańskiemu życzeniu, ale mi pilno doręczyć panu przyobiecany procent i dlatego choć z wielkim żalem, ale nie mogę się zatrzymać w drodze. – Czy jeszcze daleka czeka nas podróż? – O! bardzo, niesłychanie daleka, odpowiedział pan Antifer, ruchem ręki zakreślając linię krzywą nieprawdopodobnej średnicy. Zgnębiony do najwyższego stopnia, Ben-Omar powlókł się znowu do swej kajuty. Julian i Trégomain powrócili na obiad na pokład okrętowy, ale nie opowiadali o swej wycieczce na miasto panu Antiferowi, bo wiedzieli, że to dla niego rzecz obojętna. Sauk, chociaż zdrów zupełnie, ciarpiał jednak bardzo pod względem moralnym. Znajdować się na łasce tego przeklętego Francuza i nie módz mu wydrzeć tajemnicy, dotyczącej wysepki, to okropne. Dumny i gwałtowny Sauk zmuszony był udawać pokorę i dążyć za panem Antiferem, który nic sobie z niego nie robił. Gdzie oni się zatrzymają? Czy w Maskacie, czy w Surat, czy w Bombay? Może wysiadłszy w Maskacie, popłyną na cieśninę Ormudzką? Może Kamylk-Pasza ukrył swój skarb na jednej z pomiędzy mnóstwa wysepek, rozrzuconych w zatoce Perskiej? Ta nieświadomość i niepewność utrzymywały Sauka w stanie ciągłego rozdrażnienia. Chciałby był wyrwać z serca tajemnicę panu Antiferowi. Podsłuchiwał rozmowy, które ten ostatni prowadził ze swymi towarzyszami. Ale wszelkie jego usiłowania okazały się daremnemi. Nasi podróżni wystrzegali się, jak ognia, mniemanego dependenta; czuli bowiem do niego wstręt i nieufność i oddalali się natychmiast, gdy Sauk zbliżał się ku nim. Sauk widział to doskonale. Oxus zatrzymał się dwanaście godzin w Birbat, na wybrzeżu arabskiem, było to dnia dziewiętnastego marca. Potem płynął już w pobliżu prowincyi Oman, aby się dostać do Maskatu. Było to rzeczą bardzo pożądaną, gdyż pan Antifer w miarę zbliżania się do kresu swej podróży, stawał się coraz bardziej gniewliwym i rozdrażnionym. Zdawało się, że wszystkie jego siły i władze umysłowe dążą do tej kryjówki, pełnej złota i drogocennych kamieni, która mu się z prawa należała. Przed oczyma jego wyobraźni migała jaskinia Ali-Baby, którą znajdzie w tym kraju, jakby z „Tysiąca i jednej nocy” odtworzonym, do którego wiodła go fantazya Kamylk-Paszy. – Czy wiecie, odezwał się jednego dnia pan Antifer, że gdyby majątek tego poczciwego Egipcyanina… Mówił już teraz z poufałością o Kamylk-Paszy. – Gdyby ten majątek, mówił dalej, składał się z samych sztab złota, byłbym w kłopocie, w jaki sposób przewieźć go do Saint-Malo? – Masz słuszność, mój wuju, odpowiedział Julian. – Ja myślę, że gdybyśmy napełnili złotem naszą walizkę, kieszenie i kapelusze… zaczął Tregomain. – A także i twoją pustą głowę! przerwał z gniewem pan Antifer. Cóż ty myślisz, że milion w złocie da się ukryć w kieszeni od kamizelki? – Myślałem, mój przyjacielu…. – Ale czyś ty nigdy nie widział miliona w złocie?… – Nigdy… nawet we śnie…. – I nie wiesz, ile to może ważyć? – Nie mam o tem najmniejszego pojęcia. – Ale ja wiem, bo byłem tak ciekawy, że to sobie obliczyłem. – Powiedz-że nam o tem! – Sztaba złota, mająca wartość miliona, waży około trzystu dwudziestu dwóch kilogramów, czyli przeszło pud… – Nie więcej? odparł z naiwnością Gildas Trégomain. Pan Antifer spojrzał na niego z ukosa, ale przekonał się, że Trégomain mówił w dobrej wierze i dał mu pokój. – A więc, gdy jeden milion waży trzysta dwadzieścia dwa kilogramy, ciągnął dalej pan Antifer, sto milionów ważyłoby trzydzieści dwa tysiące dwieście pięćdziesiąt sześć kilogramów. – Gwałtu! zawołał zdumiony Trégomain. – A czy ty wiesz, iluby trzeba ludzi, choćby każdy z nich dźwigał sto kilo, aby przenieśli te sto milionów? – Nie wiem, mój przyjacielu. – Trzebaby ich trzystu dwudziestu trzech; a ponieważ nas jest tylko trzech, pomyśl o naszym kłopocie, gdy znajdziemy się na tej wysepce! Na szczęście, że mój skarb składa się po większej części z brylantów i drogich kamieni… – Wszystko, co wuj powiedział, jest szczerą prawdą, potwierdził Julian. – Pokazuje się, że Kamylk-Pasza był rozsądnym i przewidującym człowiekiem, rzekł Gildas Trégomain. – Ah! te brylanty! zawołał pan Antifer, jakże łatwo przyjdzie je sprzedać u jubilerów w Paryżu lub Londynie. Ale ja nie sprzedam wszystkich, moi przyjaciele! – Więc sprzedasz część tylko? – Tak, część, z błyszczącym wzrokiem odparł pan Antifer. Najpierw jeden brylant, wartości miliona, zostawię dla siebie, będę go nosił w spince u koszuli…. – Ależ to będzie wyglądało przepysznie, odpowiedział Gildas Trégomain. Brylant będzie wydawał takie blaski, że nikt nie zdoła patrzeć wprost na ciebie…. – Drugi brylant podaruję Elizie, dodał pan Antifer. Taki mały komyczek uczyni ją jeszcze piękniejszą… – Eh! ona jest ładna i bez tego, mój wuju, odpowiedział Julian. – Nie przeczę, mój siostrzeńcze, nie przeczę… Trzeci brylant podaruję siostrze…. – Poczciwej Nanon! zawołał Gildas Trégomain. Będzie wyglądała, jak święty obrazek z ołtarza. – Czwarty brylant dam tobie, Julianie, będziesz go nosił, jako szpilkę w krawacie, mówił pan Antifer. – Dziękuję ci, mój wuju! – A piąty tobie, Trégomain! – Mnie? a to na co? Gdybym był jeszcze właścicielem „Pięknej Amelii,” kazałbym go umieścić na froncie mego statku, ale teraz cóż mi po tem…. – Będziesz nosił brylantowy pierścień na palcu…. – Aha! ładnieby on wyglądał na moich tłustych i czerwonych rękach, zaśmiał się Trégomain. – Nic nie szkodzi, Trégomain, nic nie szkodzi! rzekł Antifer, i oddalił się nieco od swych towarzyszy. – Doprawdy, jeżeli to dłużej potrwa, biedny mój przyjaciel może stracić rozum, szepnął z obawą Trégomain. – Można się tego lękać, odpowiedział Julian, spoglądając na wuja, który coś mówił sam do siebie.